A Memorable Evening
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "You're Not Alone" by iloveromance. Daphne may have lost Donny, but she's found the place where she belongs. One-shot. Written as a "thank you" to Andrea for her friendship and support! :)


**Author's Note: **Thanks to Andrea (iloveromance) for writing "You're Not Alone." After re-reading it several times, I knew I had to continue it. It's the least I can do for her, given how much support she has given me *Hugs*

As the kisses ended, Niles nearly felt himself growing lightheaded. He could definitely get used to this. "Daphne, I know I have no right to ask you this when you've just had your heart broken, but would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you to dinner?"

Daphne looked at him in surprise for a moment. Less than an hour ago, she'd been planning to celebrate her engagement to Donny. But she wasn't engaged. In fact, she wasn't even in a relationship anymore. The realization hurt. She once again wiped a tear.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Please forgive me. You said you wanted to be alone."

Daphne smiled then. "You don't have to leave. I just realized again that Donny's found someone else he wants to spend his life with. I thought it would be me."

"Believe me, Daphne, it's his loss." He took her hand, kissing the back of it.

A sigh escaped from Daphne. How could Niles make even the smallest gesture seem so romantic? "Let's go get a bite to eat." She slipped her hand into his and led him back out of the kitchen.

Niles hardly knew what to think. Being in the living room once again reminded him of what had just happened here. He'd been expecting heartache as he watched the woman he loved become another man's fiancee. But instead, that same woman was now playfully dragging him out of the apartment. It was like a dream come true. He was finally able to catch his breath while they waited for the elevator to arrive. He could not take his eyes off her.

Daphne blushed. "Oh, I must look a fright, with me face all red from crying."

"Actually, you've never looked lovelier." Niles caressed her cheek. They shared a kiss which even surpassed the many they'd exchanged in the kitchen just moments ago.

"How did I never notice how sweet you are for all these years?" Daphne asked.

"Because I am a first-rate coward, Daphne. Perhaps if I'd found my courage sooner, you might never have become involved with Donny and had your heart broken."

"Let's not think about that now. All that matters is that we've found each other."

Just then, the elevator arrived. They got in, and Niles reached for her hand. He gasped when she laced her fingers in between his.

They got into Niles' BMW. Daphne could hardly breathe. This felt like an adventure straight out of one of her romance novels. He had said nothing of reservations, which added an element of surprise to the outing. Soon they were parking outside of Chez Henri, one of Seattle's finest French restaurants.

Daphne gasped as he looked in the windows. The place appeared to be full.

"I'm certain they'll have a table for us. The owner here was having marital troubles a while back. He owes me a favor, and I think it's time to collect."

Suddenly Daphne realized that she, a poor girl from Manchester, was out with a man who had connections. Sure, Donny was able to pull a few strings, too, but his usually involved covering up for an affair. Daphne had always been a bit saddened by the fact that Donny's wealth came at the expense of someone's marriage.

As they got out of the car, Niles once again took her hand. "I promise to make this a night you'll never forget."

"You already have!"

They went inside. "A table for two," Niles announced to the host.

"I'm sorry, I am afraid we are all booked." The man didn't even glance up from his book.

"Maybe you'd better check again," Niles said. This time, the host looked at him.

"Ah, Dr. Crane. Sorry for the mistake. Right this way."

Daphne felt a thrill. Even Donny hadn't been able to do this. They were led to a small table. Though the room was crowded, it was secluded enough. Niles was only dimly aware that there were others in the restaurant.

When they had taken their seats, the waiter placed menus in front of them, then left.

Daphne looked around her, feeling slightly out of place. Despite the fact that the only light in the room came from a few candles, she was amazed at how beautiful it was. She gasped as she took it all in.

"I'm glad you like it," Niles said, amused at her wide-eyed expression.

"It's just like the Snow Ball!"

Niles smiled as he reached across the table to take her hand. "And, once again, I find myself with the most beautiful woman in the room."

"Oh, Niles." The reddening of her cheeks was clearly visible even in so little light.

Before either of them could say a word, the waiter returned. Niles quickly ordered. Daphne had been perplexed by the choices, since she knew little about gourmet food, and even less about how to read French.

Once they had placed their order, the waiter left them alone. Still Daphne could not believe this was real. She found herself staring into Niles' eyes, getting lost in them. She leaned across the table, kissing him yet again.

Until this moment, the most affection Niles had shown a woman in public was a polite kiss on the cheek. He was unaware that nearly every eye in the room was on him and Daphne.

The waiter returned, clearing his throat to get their attention. They broke apart, both blushing deeply. Their food was placed on the table in front of them, and once again, their server returned to the kitchen. They ate in silence, both impressed with the food.

Daphne reflected on her dates with Donny. With him, silences had been awkward. Many times, she'd tried desperately to make conversation. But with Niles, it did not seem strange at all. It was a level of comfort she'd never known before.

They had nearly finished eating when the waiter came by. "Dr. Crane, the chef has asked me to present you with this champagne with our compliments. In all the times you've been here, you have never brought a more beautiful woman into this establishment."

"I usually come here with Frasier," Niles explained as Daphne turned bright red.

Daphne smiled then, squeezing his hand. He was no less familiar with heartache than she. She raised her glass when Niles proposed a toast to their future. Just a few hours ago, she had expected to spend her life alone and unloved. But an amazing twist of fate had led her to something even her psychic powers could never have predicted.

**The End**


End file.
